


Loki's First Kiss!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable first kiss, Angry Odin, Crying, Cuddles, Kissing, Little Girl - Freeform, little loki, parental disciplinary spanking, severe spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Thirteen year old Loki gets a brutal spanking from his father! Following this he is very careful not to anger his parents. Volstagg's daughter takes a shine to our little prince and chaos ensues! Angry but loving Odin, Protective Frigga, Gentle Volstagg, adorable little Loki and one tiny rump spanked severely!





	Loki's First Kiss!

The doors to the throne room burst open and a small, furious prince walked quickly past the two guards standing on either side. His fists were balled and his red face was wet with tears. Mostly owing to the sting on his small bottom that his father just applied! Odin had fairly blistered the boy’s bare little bottom and the sting was so sharp, so overwhelming he had actually screamed as he lay over the giant God’s lap! Loki had squirmed and struggled so strenuously Odin had trouble holding him down. Both guards had heard the spanking from just outside the room. Loki’s falsetto cries were sharp and pitiful and the loud smacks reverberated throughout the hall. They looked on with compassion as the thirteen year old stormed past them to his chambers. Loki burst through his room doors and threw himself on his bed, face down. He lay there, crying until the sharp sting died down to an aching soreness. After a few minutes he fell into a fitful sleep, one hand on his poor, sore little backside.  
“Why did you spank him?” Frigga asked, an angry edge in her voice. She had heard the panicked squalls of her youngest child and it was a knife to her heart. Odin shifted, uncomfortable and slightly miffed at his wife’s accusatory tone.  
“I only asked him if he was involved with those four boys who vandalized the book stand in the Great Library. The little devil sassed me, saying I always accuse him and did I think he was responsible for everything! I warned him to watch his tone and he challenged me! So I met his challenge.” Frigga winced, remembering the loud smacking sounds and Loki’s cries of pain. .  
“He is just a little boy, husband. I believe you punished him too severely.” Odin nodded, realizing that his wife was probably right now that his anger had waned.  
“I will go to him.” Odin said, kissing Frigga’s brow tenderly. 

* * * *

The door to Loki’s chambers came open slowly and Odin peeked his head in. The little prince was still asleep and The All Father pushed his way in and walked quietly to his bedside. Loki looked angelic, laying on his side with his little fist balled up near his mouth. Shades of the days when he sucked his thumb Odin mused. It warmed his heart. The child’s soft cheeks were wet from his tears and his lips were bright red. Odin reached down and gently brushed a wild lock of hair out of the boy’s eyes and he stirred. Loki’s beautiful aqua eyes fluttered and opened and he looked up sleepily to find his father smiling down at him. His chest hitched from his recent tears and he knuckled his eyes adorably.  
“Hello Little One.” Odin purred, stroking his head.  
“Hello papa.” Loki squeaked. “I’m sorry I sassed you.” The child said, blinking up at his father. Odin reached down and picked him up, cuddling him warmly. Loki flinched and yelped weakly when his bottom touched the huge deity’s lap.  
“Can Papa see?” The All Father rolled Loki over and gently peeled his britches down to reveal a perfectly adorable little bottom, an angry red from his severe spanking. The boy’s chest hitched pitifully. “Oh, poor little sweetling.” Odin said, he healed the cute little bottom. Loki sighed and laid his head on his father’s chest hugging him, putting a smile on the old man’s face. He rubbed the sweet little bottom, wondering how he could have been angry enough to spank it. He righted the impossibly small leggings and rocked his lanky son, stroking his head. “Papa loves his little Loki.”  
“I don’t know why I get so angry and say the things that I do, Papa.” The boy said, his voice soft. Odin sat on the bed and held him close, stroking his raven locks.  
“Well, I think little fellows your age have mixed up feelings. It’s normal at your age my son.” He felt the child shift and fetch a huge sigh.  
“Will I ever feel less….mixed up?” Loki said, looking up at his father.  
“Yes my baby. All too soon. Don’t be in such a rush to grow up.” Loki tightened his grip on his father’s neck and snuggled him.  
“Okay Papa.” He replied simply. Odin patted his little bottom and kissed his soft cheek, standing up and setting the boy on his feet. Loki smiled up at him.  
“Wash up for noon meal.” Odin sent him to the bathing chambers to wash his face and hands and then to the Dining Hall. The little prince splashed water on his face and gave a half-hearted effort to washing his hands. He patted his face dry and dragged a brush through his tangle of curls before heading down the Corridor to the Dining Hall. Loki came in to find his parents already seated. Thor was off on some mission for his father. The little prince went to his mother and kissed her sweetly.  
“Hello Mama.” Frigga hugged her small son warmly.  
“Hello my baby. How’s your little bottom?”  
“Papa healed it.” The child said, smiling happily as he sat down.  
“Thank you Papa.”  
“You’re welcome Little One.” Frigga gave Odin a sweet smile and the three had a happy lunch together. Loki surprised his parents by finishing his meat and milk and he was rewarded with praise and a loving hug from both parents. He was excused to go and play and he left to do just that! 

* * * *

Loki walked down the corridor looking for something non-naughty to do. He was in no great hurry to end up over his father’s knees again anytime soon! He was craving some kind of play but his friends were away for the weekend and he was more or less alone. From down the hallway Volstagg appeared, walking the opposite direction. Noticing the young prince’s hang-dog expression he stopped him.  
“Hello my sweet young prince. What vexes you?” Loki looked up at his teacher and answered sadly.  
“I want to play but all of my playmates are gone today.” The boy pouted. Volstagg smiled and patted his face gently. The big warrior thought about this for a moment then smiled.  
“I’ve got it! Why don’t you come and play with my sons?” Loki’s handsome little face brightened and he smiled, making a field of wildflowers bloom in Volstagg’s heart.  
“I’d love that!” The boy piped happily. Let me ask Papa if I can go.” Loki sprinted to the Throne room and his father happily gave his permission. Loki and Volstagg went to the Observatory and Heimdall put them down in the big man’s yard.  
Volstagg had a huge family. Thirteen children and one longsuffering, sweet wife who adored Loki. When they landed Loki was delighted to find Errol, the son closest his age and Desmond, the Midgardian child he adopted playing at swords.  
“Make yourself at home, my prince.” Loki trotted over to the two and they welcomed him in gladly. Volstagg walked into his humble, thatched roof house and sat down wearily at the table. His lovely wife Ingrid was cooking the evening meal and three of his daughters were busy peeling potatoes, cleaning the noon meal dishes and sweeping the floor. “I brought Loki home with me to play. He was lonely with his friends away for the day.”  
“Oh, bless him! He is such a sweet child. Ask him if he will take dinner with us.” She nodded toward the sweeping girl and she grinned, hurrying out the door to ask him.  
“If I didn’t know better I’d swear Gretchen fancies young Loki.” Volstagg said, bursting out in a belly laugh!  
Gretchen walked through the yard, wiping her hands on her apron as she approached the boys. Loki, Errol and Desmond were armed with wooden swords, play fighting with one another and having a good time. The girl came near, watching Loki as he sparred with her brothers. He was so handsome! At twelve years old, the girl was just old enough to harbour a massive crush on the handsome young prince. Unfortunately, at thirteen Loki was still in the “I hate girls” part of his childhood. Ingrid had explained this fact to her daughter but Gretchen was unmoved by it. She watched, dreamy – eyed as the object of her affection gracefully paried and lunged with her brothers. She was deep in her dreamy ruminations when Errol noticed her and began to harangue her.  
“Gretchen! What are you doing here? Did you come to pick berries?” All three boys laughed at this and the girl’s face blushed scarlet.  
“She’s here to see her boyfriend!” Desmond chipped in.  
“You boys stop teasing me! Mama sent me to invite Loki to dinner.” Gretchen’s voice was wobbly now, and her eyes were growing misty. She could not bear being teased in front of the young prince. The two continued their nasty taunts and Loki, who was beginning to feel sorry for her, ordered them to stop.  
“Thank you Gretchen. Please tell your mother I will be happy to have dinner with you.” Gretchen swiped her eyes and smiled at Loki before turning and sprinting away, toward their house.  
“You didn’t have to be so nice to her.” Errol spoke up. Loki smiled at him as he picked up his sword.  
“It’s alright. I felt badly for her. We almost made her cry.”  
When the three made their way back to the house the smell of something tasty wafted through the air, assailing their noses. They stopped outside at a spigot and washed their hands and faces and stomped the dust off their boots before entering. Volstagg was waiting for them. He rose and faced his two sons.  
“Gretchen came home and told me of your teasing her. What have you to say?” The three boys faced her and apologized.  
“We’re sorry, Gretchen. We won’t tease you anymore.” Errol promised.  
“Yes. We didn’t mean it.” Desmond added.  
“I’m sorry too, Gretchen.” Loki added. Volstagg turned Errol around and gave him five sound swats to his bottom. The boy yelped and rubbed his bottom. He gave Desmond the same and started to grasp Loki’s arm.  
“No papa! Loki defended me. He doesn’t deserve it.” The girl said plaintively.  
“Truly?” Volstagg asked.  
“Yes papa. He was very sweet. Please don’t spank him.” Loki smiled at her and then up at Volstagg. Who gave him a pat on the head. He smiled down at Loki warmly.  
“Well done, young man.” He said, stroking Loki’s face gently.  
“Let’s eat!” Ingrid served up a veritable feast with roast lamb, turkey, roasted vegetables, fresh bread and rolls and six fruit pies. Loki ate until bursting, his appetite stimulated by his play. Gretchen watched him in utter adoration as he ate. He thanked his hostess and said his goodbyes, calling for the BiFrost. 

* * * *

The next day was a Sunday. Loki had the whole day to himself on Sundays except for a few minor chores. One of these was grooming his horse, Storm. This was never a chore to Loki as he loved the animal dearly and would make any excuse to be in its company. He stood on a stool, brushing Storm’s glossy coat when he heard a chuckle. It was one of the stable grooms. The young prince turned his head to find Gretchen in the door to the stables, smiling coyly at him.  
“Hello My Prince.” She said sweetly. Loki stepped off the stool and walked to her.  
“You don’t have to call me that, Gretchen.”  
“Why not?” She asked innocently.  
“Because we’re children.” He answered simply. The older groom smiled at this, charmed by the boy’s humility.  
“Oh.” She said brightly. “Are you very busy today?”  
“Erm…no. I just have to groom Storm and make my bed.” Gretchen smiled at this. She was amazed that this royal boy had to make his own bed.  
“I could help you.” She offered. Loki hesitated, wondering how to extract himself from this situation. To his surprise he found that half of him wanted her to remain in his company. She was very pretty.  
“Alright. Just let me finish this.” Loki went back to brushing the colt when the old man approached and took his brush.  
“Go ahead my young prince. I will finish grooming your pony.” Loki smiled gratefully.  
“Thank you sir.” He went to Gretchen and they walked to his quarters together. In Loki’s chambers, the small bed was a simple one to make up. The boy was so small and slim he took up very little space. Gretchen lovingly pulled the duvet tight and fluffed his pillow. Loki thanked her and they left the room. They had taken only a few steps into the corridor when Gretchen suddenly grabbed Loki’s head with both hands and planted a kiss on his mouth! The shocked young prince reacted without thinking, pushing her away from himself hard. The girl landed on the marble floor, cracking her skull and knocking her cold! This event was witnessed by several servants, a citizen or two and worst of all, Odin, who had been emerging from the throne room and spotted the two children just as it happened!  
“LOKI!” Odin roared, rounding on his tiny son as two healers ran up to render assistance to the girl. The giant man grabbed his son by both arms and lifted him to his face, scowling angrily. “Why in the Gods’ name did you do that?” Loki, who was rendered speechless by the shock of what happened stared at his father, his mouth working silently. “I am going to blister your little rump and then Volstagg will have a turn. What you’ve done is inexcusable!” The last statement broke the icy spell Loki had been under and he began to cry.  
“P…Papa please! I didn’t mean to shove her! She…she kissed me!” Loki sputtered. There were titters around the scene as onlookers overheard the frightened young prince. Odin turned and glared at them.  
“What has happened?” Frigga asked, moving into view. Odin was still holding his crying son in mid air, The All Mother grabbed him away from Odin quickly, glaring at him defensively.  
“This little brute pushed Gretchen down and knocked her cold on the floor!” Odin growled.  
“I’m alright My King.” The girl’s voice piped behind him. She stood holding her sore head.  
“Gretchen! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Loki cried as his mother held him. The young healer weighed in.  
“She is well my King. Only a bump on her head.”  
“Mama! P…please don’t let papa spank me! He’ll hurt me!” Loki cried, trembling in his mothers embrace.  
“Please don’t spank Loki on my account!” Gretchen interjected, starting to cry herself. “I kissed him! He wasn’t prepared for it!”  
Odin looked to his son who flinched at his fathers gaze. The child was truly frightened of him. Seeing Loki cringe away from him so fearfully stabbed the giant god’s heart. His shoulders relaxed and his expression changed to one of compassion.  
“There, there, my son.” The giant man began, reaching for his son. Loki shrank away from him, clutching Frigga’s neck in terror. He began to scream in fear! Frigga shushed and comforted him as best she could and Odin tried to speak to him.  
“Loki, listed to me son. Papa isn’t going to hurt you. Papa loves you.” The boy calmed a bit at this and turned to look at his father timidly. Odin smiled at him and held his hands out and the child slowly reached out in return. The All Father gently gathered him in his arms, rubbing his back and bottom, cooing and shushing his tears. “It’s all papa’s fault. I spanked you too hard the last time. I promise I will never hurt my little monkey like that again.” Frigga smiled as Odin cuddled the child. Loki’s trembling slowed, then stopped and he relaxed on his father’s shoulder.  
Volstagg appeared and his daughter ran to him.  
“What has happened here?” He asked gruffly.  
“I came to the palace and tried to kiss Loki Papa. He accidentally pushed me away too hard and I bumped my head.” The huge warrior examined her head briefly and then began to chuckle.  
“Tried to kiss you did she?” He asked Loki, smiling.  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry I pushed her.” The little prince began to cry again and Volstagg took him from Odin’s arms, cuddling him.  
“It’s alright my sweet little fellow.” The man purred, patting Loki’s tiny bottom gently. Frigga and Odin smiled as he held their son. When he was certain Loki’s tear had abated Volstagg sat the boy on his feet and turned to speak to the All Parents. Gretchen walked up to him, offering the boy her hanky. He took it gratefully, dabbing his eyes.  
“I’m really sorry Gretchen.” Loki offered sweetly. The girl smiled at him sweetly and for the first time in his life, Loki noticed how pretty she was. “Gretchen?” He began, moving toward her.  
“Yes Loki.”  
“Can I kiss you?” The girl smiled and moved in. As the two shared an adorable, totally innocent kiss the adults suddenly stopped and turned to see the adorable tableau. The pair moved apart, smiling at one another shyly. Loki was blushing scarlet!  
“Well, it looks to me that you two have made up.” Volstagg said, smiling. The two children grinned and nodded their heads. Frigga moved in and scooped Loki up, cuddling him warmly.  
“I think this Little One is due for his noon meal.” Volstagg picked Gretchen up and kissed her forehead.  
“I agree!” The big warrior offered and walked away.  
At the dining hall, Loki sat and pecked at his lunch dreamily.  
“Papa?” He asked, looking up.  
“Yes, Little One.” Odin answered.  
“Do you think Gretchen is pretty?” Odin and Frigga traded amused looks.  
“Yes my son. She is very pretty.” Loki nodded at this and took another bite from his plate, chewing thoughtfully.  
“Girls aren’t so yucky.” The tiny prince offered suddenly. Frigga nearly spat her food out, chuckling.  
“Well I’m happy to hear that.” She replied.  
“I might pay her a visit soon.” Loki announced, fetching a comical sigh. The All Parents smiled at one another knowingly.


End file.
